The present invention relates to an automatic cleaning device for use on a stock farm.
It is known that the operation of most of the existing stock farms have been automatized and most of the works have been accomplished by mechanical equipments instead of human labor. For example, the animals raised in the stock farms are fed in an automatic manner. However, it is found that the existing stock farms mostly still clean up the excretion of the animals by human labor. This forms an obstruction to the automatization of the operation of the stock farms. Therefore, it is necessary to provide an automatic cleaning device for use on a stock farm so as to achieve the object of complete automatization of the operation of the stock farm.